


Chilly Day

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Kid Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Fill for prompt: "Supernatural, weechesters, sharing a cozy blanket on a chilly winter day"





	Chilly Day

"Dude, come on!"

"You know," Dean grumbles, hanging onto his corner of the blankets with all the force of his stubborn seventeen years, "I liked this better when you were two feet tall." 

Sam huffs and tries to bend his feet in such a way that his toes would be covered without exposing his knees to the unheated apartment. The blanket goes taught -- again -- and Dean yanks it back -- again. 

"Seriously, Sam, just go to the car and get the other blanket." 

Like hell Sam is going to go outside in his pajamas where it's _even colder_. He'd already sacrificed the meager warmth of his own bed to crowd into Dean's. Sam gives up on trying to stretch the blankets over both of them, wriggling back until his shoulders hit Dean's, bending his knees so he can shove his feet underneath Dean's knees. 

"I hope your toes go numb," Dean says, but he wriggles his shoulders so they rest against Sam more comfortably.

Sam nuzzles down into his half of the pillow. "Shut up and go back to sleep, Dean."


End file.
